


What Court Warlocks Are For

by Weaving_In_Words



Series: The Woes Of Our Favourite Characters [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaving_In_Words/pseuds/Weaving_In_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every character has their own tale, their own life, and consequently, their own frustrations. Here are some random drabbles created, some intended to be funny, some not, all basically showing the life of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Court Warlocks Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, before you ask I do not own Merlin.  
> Something that you should also know is that I'm making this all of this up as I go along, so if anyone has any ideas on what they want me to write about I will gladly listen. :) Enjoy! :)

It was a bright summer morning when Arthur sat down to breakfast, observing the various assortments of dishes the palace kitchens had prepared for him. While he carefully considered what to eat next, Arthur looked up to the sound of the queen of Camelot entering the room.

"Ah Guinevere, you're looking lovely on this fine morning." And indeed she did. Her brown hair was pinned back in a combination of braids and flowers, while she wore one of her favourite dresses - the lavender one that suited her caramel skin.

"Why thank you, my lord." She smiled back at him.

"My lady, do you have any errands that need to be taken care of?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why? Is there something you need me to do?"

"I was thinking that we that we go riding together - we haven't been for a while now." He told her innocently.

She pretended to gasp and slapped his arm playfully.

"Arthur Pendragon, don't you have duties to do?"

"Ah yes, but I also have one to my wife" He teased back.

"What about the kingdom?" Gwen frowned slightly. "And the preparations?"

"Merlin can handle that. I mean that's what Court Warlocks are for. He'll be fine." Before leaning in to give Guinevere a kiss.

Merlin was not managing fine. After having to explain five times to the new serving girl what to do only to find her gossiping in the kitchen with the other maids, arguing with the council members for another half an hour, then running to and fro from one end of the castle because of a knight's joke gone wrong he finally had enough. He was going to murder the prat and dance around his body with a torch. Okay maybe not so brutally, but you get the idea.

Trust Arthur taking vacation on one of the busiest days of the month. Speaking of which, when that clot pole came back, he was going to talk to him about a pay rise, and while he was at it a vacation. Goodness knows he needed it. Now back to the matters on hand...

"No Gwaine, I have no idea how to transform Percival back from a cat - Ask Gaius."

"Lydia, if I see you one more time flirting with the kitchen boys, I'm going to give you warts for a week."

"Lord Ulgerd, I am aware that an army of sorcerers is approaching Camelot and I intend to go out to meet them as soon as possible."

Merlin went into the kitchens to grab the latest supplies for his journey, only to be stopped by the cook herself.

"The Carleon Embassy is coming soon, what dishes should we give them? Do you think they'll like my beef stew or should I give them my meat pie? Perhaps should prepare my famous vegetable salad?"

"I'm sure whatever you prepare will be lovely" The warlock smiled at Mary the Cook, who had calmed down considerately at his compliment, before groaning at the sight before him.

Outside in the courtyard two of the stable boys had thought that it would be funny to have a sword fight using two sticks, but they were in larger danger of poking their eyes out. By them a maid was carrying a large bucket of water, which meant that if the two were to collide, it would be another catastrophe. And it wasn't even midday.

Why does everyone suddenly seem to think that he could protect Camelot, be relaxed and at the same time solve every single one of their petty problems? It was bad enough when he had been a servant and he had to run around doing chores, but really, this is ten times worse. And every time he'd complain to Gaius all he'd hear is: "We all have a lot of work to do Merlin, you're not the only one" before walking away to stir another potion. Why couldn't anyone listen? Or at least pretend to?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it, and please review! :)


End file.
